


Law-fully Yours

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Shallow Grave (1994)
Genre: F/M, Just Alex Law x Reader one shots from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: My Alex Law x Reader One shots from tumblr. If it's bold, then that was the prompt of the chapter.
Relationships: Alex Law/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Law-fully Yours

“I can’t believe you fucking talked me into this,” Alex said with a shake of his head.

“It’ll be fun,” you replied with a smirk.

“Fun my ass,” he shot back. “We’re walking through a forest in the middle of the night. Do you know who the only people who walk through a forest at night are?”

“What?” you asked, not really listening. You were too busy getting your flashlights set up.

“Murderers and homeless guys,” he replied.

You shined your flashlight in his face. “Are you a homeless man?”

“No,” he said, raising his hand to shield his face.

“Are you a murderer?”

He swallowed and looked down, “No.”

You handed him the flashlight as you closed the trunk. “Well, then I guess we should just go home, right?”

He sighed. “You’re a real bitch sometimes.”

“Yet you still like me,” you shot back.

He gave the ground a small smile. “Yeah, right.”

You took a step towards him. “You’re cute, Law.”

“And you’re stalling. Come on, let’s go hunt ghosts,” he huffed as he walked past you and further towards the ruins in the woods.

“I thought you didn’t want to come out here,” you called after him.

“Oh, shut up!” he yelled back.

You giggled and followed after him. When you caught up, you started to walk in step with him. “Why’d you agree to this anyway?”

“Well, I knew you’d go regardless,” he replied as the ruins came into view.

“So you were worried about me?” you teased. “How sweet.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, can we just do whatever you were going to do in the ruins?”

“Talk to the spirits.”

“ _Yes, let’s talk to the-_ wait, what?” he asked, but you were already up ahead of him. “What do you mean, we’re fucking talking to ghosts? How do you know this shit is a Casper? What if it’s a demon?”

“Are you scared, Law?” you teased, wiggling your fingers at him.

“I’m not scared,” he replied. “What are we asking them?”

“Oh, you know, normal stuff. Names, when they lived, what they want,” you replied with a shrug.

“You dragged me out into the middle of a fucking forest to make fucking small talk with ghosts?” he asked.

“Yeah. You got a problem?” you challenged. “You don’t have to stay. You know where the car is parked.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “Oh, _fuck you_. You know I can’t do that.”

“Why not? You’ve got two legs that work,” you challenged.

“I’m not leaving you in the middle of the forest alone,” he said adamantly. "That’s fucking final.”

You blinked, shining your light at him. “You really are worried about me, aren’t you?”

A hot fiery blush settled into his cheeks. “No! I just… someone needs to make sure you’re not a total fucking idiot.”

**“Are you blushing, or cold?”** you murmured, taking a step towards him.

“I’m fucking cold, clearly,” he said, but he averted his gaze. “You can see your breath out here.”

“ _Alex_.”

“What?” he sighed.

“Just admit it.”

“Admit what? There’s nothing to fucking admit.”

“You came along because you were worried about me.”

“I was not.”

“Were too.”

“You like me.”

“No!” He sighed in exasperation. 

“No?” you asked, but you couldn’t help the way your face fell.

He looked at you. Softly he added. “I mean, no. I don’t _like_ you.”

“Then why the fuck are you here?” you shot back, taking a step away. You turned your back from him and scanned the ruins with your flashlight.

“I don’t _like_ you,” he repeated, taking your arm to turn you back to him. You shone your flashlight up at him. “I love you.”

“You do?” you asked softly. You reached your hand up to tuck some fluffy strands of hair behind his ear.

“Yes. Now will you stop shining the flashlight in my fucking face?” he grinned.

You blushed and pointed the flashlight back towards the ground. “I love you, too, idiot.”

“I know,” he replied, taking your chin in his fingers. He tipped your face up to kiss you. You dropped your flashlight on the ground to slip your fingers into his hair and return the kiss in fervor. He backed you up towards a tree, placing his hands on your hips as his mouth devoured yours. 

Your arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer when you heard the distinct sound of a twig snapping.

“A-Alex,” you pulled back to murmur.

He swallowed and looked down at you before turning his head to look over his shoulder.

Footsteps sounded as they crunched on leaves, coming closer.

Your eyes widened as he covered your mouth to quiet your breathing.

“ _Shh. It’ll be okay,_ ” he murmured softly in your ear.

You nodded as he let go of you, bending down to pick up your fallen flashlight and turning it off.

The sounds of digging could be heard nearby. You searched for his hand in the dark, relaxing a little when he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Carefully, and slowly, you made your way back to the car, stopping every few meters to hide behind a tree and listen to make sure you weren’t being followed. Only once you were in the car, did you allow yourself to truly breathe.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” you asked as he closed the passenger door.

“I told you,” he replied pointedly.

“Told me what?”

“The only people in the woods at night are fucking murderers and homeless people.”

You turned the car on and left. “We are never, _ever_ doing this again.”


End file.
